Rowlet
is a / -type Starter Pokémon of Alola region. It evolves into Dartrix. Biology Physiology Rowlet is a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backwards facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged so that they resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves line the undersides of its wings and form its tail. Behavior Due to its high resilience, Rowlet can face any situations. In addition, it is able to follow the instructions of its trainer and organizes different attacks according to different situations. A nocturnal Pokémon, it stores energy during the day through photosynthesis. It approaches opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. This Pokémon is able to rotate its head almost 180 degrees, and has excellent night vision. Evolution Rowlet evolves into Dartrix at level 17 and then Decidueye at level 34. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=VII |sun=This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. |moon=Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks.}} Stats Learnset Leveling By TM By breeding By tutoring Sprites |type2 = |smspr = Rowlet SM.gif |smsprs = Rowlet Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Anime *Ash's Rowlet Petting Spots * Favored Spot: The leaves on its chest. * Disfavored Spot: Its forehead. Trivia *Rowlet's round body and face bear certain resemblance to the alchemical symbol for Salt (which represents Earth). *Rowlet, like Bulbasaur, is the only unevolved starter Pokémon with dual-type, coincidentally they're both Grass type. *Rowlet ties with Froakie as the smallest Starter Pokémon, being 1'00". *Rowlet is the lightest starter Pokémon to date. *Rowlet is the only Alola Starter whose first learned move is a previously unseen move (Leafage). *Among the three Starter bird Pokémon, Rowlet is the only one that can fly. Torchic is based on a domestic chicken and Piplup is based on a penguin, neither of which is able to fly. *As of now, Rowlet is the only Starter Pokémon to have its final evolution's secondary type change from to . Origin Rowlet is based on the barn owl; considering the Alola region's Hawaiian setting, it may also be based on the native pueo owl, where they are known to live in the forests and grasslands of the Hawaiian archipelago. Etymology Rowlet's name comes from "ruffle" and "owlet", a baby owl. It may also come from "round" as it is very round, and "rowan", a type of tree, because it is a type. Gallery 722 Rowlet anime.png 722Rowlet SM anime 2.png 722Rowlet Dream.png Rowlet concept artwork.png Pokemon Refresh Artwork.png Rowlet Concept art.jpg RowletSprite.png ShinyRowletSprite.png uk:Роулет Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Bird Pokémon